dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoe Astrimous Relationships
Zoe Astrimous |-| Peerage |-| Relationships Direct Family Lord Zedekiah Gremory Zoe's father and retired Lord of the Gremory Pillar, Lord Zedekiah Gremory was a powerhouse during his time as Lord Gremory. Besides running the Pillar to perfect, Zedekiah raised his family as well, as Zoe would say, it was juggling several bombs that were about to go off if her Father wasn't careful. Zedekiah, however, was able to survive all of this and still love his family. He now lives with his wife, Delious Gremory née Leviathan in retirement in the Gremory owned lands. Lady Delious Gremory née Leviathan Zoe's Mother and wife to Lord Zedekiah Gremory, Delious was born a Leviathan before the Great War and she fell in love with Zedekiah, who was a front line soldier at the time. During the Great War, Delious was a front line healer that would heal while battle raged around her, though she was a force to be reckoned with as she tore apart an entire Legion of Fallen Angels that had tried to kill several downed Devils while she was healing them. When the Great War ended, Delious married Zedekiah and she would become the Lady Gremory, though she was pregnant with Ester for the first few months of being Lady Gremory. She is now retired and living with Zedekiah in the Gremory owned Lands. Lady Ester Phenex née Gremory Zoe's older sister and retired Lady Phenex, Ester was born months after the Great War ended and reconstruction was happening. The oldest Gremory, Ester was the Heir to the Gremory Pillar until she told everyone she would not be the Heir, she was happy in serving the Devil people instead. She would help raise Adam and Zoe before she would fall in love with Lord Tarious Phenex and marry him. The white haired Gremory and Zoe are really close and often see one another. Lord Adam Gremory The oldest son of Zedekiah and Delious and retired Lord Gremory, Adam was raised with Zoe and became Lord Gremory at 14. Adam is related to the current Gremory Clan as Zeoticus is related to him through Adam's son's bloodline. As Adam was raised during the reconstruction era of the Underworld, he learned to work with his hands. This stayed with him as he became Lord Gremory, working as one of the low class Devils instead of living in luxury with his wife and his children. Lord Nephi Gremory The youngest son of Zedekiah and Delious, Nephi is currently living with his wife in the Gremory owned lands. Raised by his older siblings, Zoe and Adam, along with his parents, Nephi aspires to be the best he can as he is the youngest. He was raised years after the reconstruction era, allowing him to have a peaceful life growing up than his siblings. He is also the man that handles the Gremory finances as he loves putting his mind into the work. Gremory Clan Zeoticus Gremory As Zeoticus's Great, Great, Great, Great Aunt, Zoe is very close with the Gremory head. Having been around Zeoticus for most of his long life, Zoe has personally seen that Zeoticus is raised right and for the right reasons. She is very affectionate towards him and his family, Zeoticus even comes to her for advice on matters that he cannot seem to understand without anothers view on it. Though, he has only been on Zoe's bad side for not listening to her advice on the marriage contract for his eldest Daughter, Rias. Venelana Gremory née Bael Zeoticus's wife and mother of Sirzech and Rias, Zoe has a deep friendship with Venelana. This is due to Zoe helping raise both Sirzech and Rias with her son before his untimely death with Venelana, though this friendship continued long afterwards. Venelana helps Zoe in taking care of her new "children" like when Zoe helped her. Venelana also helped Zoe learn how to use the Power of Destruction when Zoe was tinkering with her Gremory Heritage. Sirzech Lucifer Grayfia Lucifuge Millicas Gremory Rias Gremory and her Peerage Rias Gremory Zoe's niece and the Heir of Gremory, Rias and Zoe have a very close relationship. Zoe took it upon herself to teach Rias about the Devil Society and also told Rias to be her own person. Zoe see's Rias as herself in her youth, so she wants to allow Rias to grow and not have everything handed to her on a silver platter. Zoe personally trained Rias, much to Azazel's objection, for the summer and a bit more before the Rating Game between Diodora Astroth and her niece. Akeno Himejima Yuuto Kiba Koneko Toujou Asia Argento Xenovia Quarta Gasper Vladi Rossweisse Issei Hyoudou While Zoe is on a good relationship with the rest of Rias's peerage, she and Issei have a relationship based on mutual understanding and trust. Zoe has put a great deal of faith in the perverted Red Dragon Emperor in taking care of her niece, and in return, Zoe would teach Issei how to use his, while small, demonic powers to the fullest potential that would outclass anything the Underworld has ever seen. Issei knows to not mess with Zoe and see's her as the Aunt that he never had in some respects. Bael Clan Lord Bael The relationship between Lady Zoe and Lord Bael is one of utter hatred, Zoe knew Lord Bael as he was one of the young Devil Pillar Heirs that thought he could defeat her. This has carried into later life as well, at the Marriage of Lord Astrimous and Zoe Astrimous, Lord Bael loudly called Zoe out on her faults during the reception. Zoe has and never will forgive Lord Bael as he see's her as only a Lady of a House and not a Pillar, though House Astrimous was originally going to be a Pillar but the Lord Astrimous of the time didn't want the power or title as it would cause problems in the future. While most Pillars of the Underworld see House Astrimous as "Technical Pillar", Lord Bael does not and degrades and slanders the House name whenever he can. Phenex Clan Leviathan Clan Category:Gojira126 Category:Astrimousverse Category:Construction